Nocturnal Lights
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Hinamori siempre a padecido una enfermedad, y necesita constantes cuidados, pero lo que ella no sabe es que alguien la observa a la distancia, pero no es un humano del todo, un pueblo olvidado, sucesos extraños -xHitsuHinax- un Au - fic de vampiros
1. Final

Hola aquí shiro's part reportándose con una nueva historia, esto es un universo alterno, obviamente xD jeje mmm que mas tal vez la actitud sea un poco diferente [olvide como se escribe en fan fiction] creo que es OOC y pues los personajes no son míos son de Tite Kubo y todo eso. La historia es mía usando un poco de lo que se de vampiros [casi nada no sigo los libros de Twilight] y la historia es un poco en la actualidad pero el sitio donde ella se encuentra es mas tradicional algo asi como el campo pero si hay tecnología eso es todo lo que aclaro oh otra cosa "Ojou-sama" es como los sirvientes se dirigen a sus respectivos amos por así decirlos eso es todo espero sus comentarios y eso a continuación en primer capitulo de Luces Nocturnas.

* * *

Capitulo 1 "Final"

Una vida es como la llama de una vela tan pequeña e insignificante, que puede terminarse en cualquier momento, al desaparecer no habrá diferencia, ya que otra llegara y tomara su lugar, eso creo y eso creeré, el día que desaparezca tan solo quedare en el olvido.

Soy Hinamori Momo, residente de la ciudad de Karakura pero debido a una seria enfermedad que los doctores desconocen vine a parar a este sitio tan remoto, ellos dijeron "el aire fuera de la ciudad te sentara bien" supongo que no tenia opción mi madre murió hace 2 años cuando tenia 15 y hace aproximadamente 1 año al parecer mi "padre" se entero de que mi madre murió y me ofreció un nuevo hogar, no estoy segura de ello pero me a mandado adjunta una foto de mi madre y el, que me queda por hacer me estoy volviendo una carga para mis amigos quienes se preocupan demasiado por mi.

Han pasado varios meses, mi vida aquí es pacifica, e hecho nuevos amigos aunque el extraño de mi padre les llame simples sirvientes, cosas extrañas pasan aquí últimamente la gente desaparece y a habido un aumento de asesinatos, tengo miedo… pero esa persona me a dicho que todo ira bien.

-Le preocupa algo ojou-sama?

-Rukia-chan te dije que me llamaras por lo menos por mi apellido

-Esta bien Hinamori-san

-Eso esta mejor – sonríe – por cierto que esta pasando ahí fuera – se asoma por el balcón

-Pues… nada, nada en lo absoluto Hinamori-san – baja un poco la vista

-Te ordenaron que no me dijeran nada de nuevo ¿no es así?

-Asiente- si, el se preocupa por usted – dijo convencida

-Si lo hiciera no me ocultaría eso – bajo la cabeza

-Pues, lo mismo de siempre la gente esta desapareciendo y al parecer en la zona este de la ciudad han encontrado gente que bueno… ha sido completamente despedazada por no decir algo mas fuerte, algunos han dicho que han sido creaturas fuera de lo común, pero no soy creyente de ello del todo.

-¿Creaturas? Te refieres a vampiros y esas cosas

-Pues no lo se del todo, pero atacan de noche y dicen que son muy ágiles la verdad no creo del todo en ello, pero animales salvajes por aquí no hay

-Esto parece cuento para asustar a niños

-¿Hinamori-san?

-Si, de esos que le dices a los niños para que no hagan cosas malas o si no los devoraran

-Si, tiene razón – sonríe

-Lo ves te e hecho sonreír je je

En eso sintió que todo le dio vueltas y se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-¡¡Hinamori-san!! – Corre y la toma por los hombros - ¿Esta bien?

-Si – dice no muy convincente

-No! Esto no esta bien recuéstese por favor iré de inmediato con su padre para que llame al doctor

-No es necesario- sonríe solo me maree un poco

-Quédese ahí vuelvo en seguida

Me incorpore en mi cama, detestaba eso, para empezar nunca imagine que mi padre fuera el que técnicamente manejaba todo aquí, aunque solo era un apoyo, el verdadero gobernante de aquí tan solo tomaba muy enserio lo dicho por el, además que últimamente estos constantes síntomas no me dejan vivir en paz, tan solo queda esperar a que mi vida se apague.

x.x.x ese DIA en la noche en otro lugar no muy lejano x.x.x.x

-Eh? Saldrás de nuevo?

-Si, algún problema?

-Pues ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, somos hermanos o no?

-Si, pero al contrario de ti no me gusta quedarme bebiendo todo el día no se como lo toleras ni siquiera sabes de donde vino eso – la vio mal

-En eso te equivocas- sonrío la mujer de pechos pronunciados – Le hice una visita a mi amigo y me dio esto – río mientras alzaba una copa de un color un tanto raro

-Tsk.. Eres una adicta Matsumoto, nos haces quedar mal frente a todos los de nuestra especie.

-Hump. Por lo menos no soy el señorito no tolero la luz del sol, nos haces parecer de esos vampiros que no soportan el ajo y se mueren con una estaca, me pregunto a quien se le ocurriría esa vil estupidez

-Cállate! No es que no la tolere, solo no me gusta mezclarme con todos esos humanos, tan solo son avariciosos, buscando el beneficio propio son repugnantes.

-mmm ya veo entonces haz lo que quieras

-No necesito tu autorización – sale azotando la puerta

-Vaya modales, uno le dice sus verdades y se pone así – siguió bebiendo de la copa con contenido carmesí

El chico después de andar por el pueblo y subió ágilmente a una de las casas y se sentó en el techo viendo el cielo estrellado, en eso escucho una ventana abrirse, este tan solo giro los ojos en dirección al sonido

-Así que es ella de nuevo…

En eso apareció ella, que a pesar de haberle dicho que reposara salio a admirar todo el pueblo.

A el joven chico siempre le había llamado la atención, desde que comenzó a verla rondando por ahí hasta la noche que siempre estaba en ese balcón, ¿era tonta? Se resfriaría si seguía pasando las noches ahí fuera, pero por alguna razón le había dado por ir al mismo lugar a pesar de ser algo extraño en el.

-Que rayos vine a hacer aquí de nuevo – se puso en pie dispuesto a irse cuando escucho algo fuera de lo común y se giro sorprendido

Hinamori comenzó a toser intentando cubrirse la boca, poco después sus piernas le fallaron y termino sentada en el suelo sin parar de toser

-Sabia que se enfermaría – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima

En eso ella quito su mano de su boca y en ella había bastante sangre, se incorporo nuevamente temblorosa, cuando se disponía a entrar se desmayo sin previo aviso

-Oye! – avanzo unos pasos cuando se detuvo que rayos hacia no era de su incumbencia, en eso se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y en menos de lo esperado ya estaban ayudándola a ir a su cama

-De que rayos me preocupo – se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar

x.x.x.x a la mañana siguiente x.x.x.x

-Eh? – se incorporo en la cama desconcertada – que paso..? Me dormí? – se puso en pie y vio muchas medicinas eso solo quería decir una cosa… - de nuevo el medico – suspiro no muy alegre

Abrió la puerta levemente y vio a su padre hablando con el doctor

-Y bien? – dijo un tanto directo su padre

-este solo negó con la cabeza – lo siento pero la enfermedad esta esparciéndose mas rápido que nunca, ahora no hay nada que hacer para intentar estabilizarla, lamento decir que a este paso su hija morirá en una semana.

Esta se alejo torpemente de la puerta hasta no poder retroceder mas topando con la pared

-Morir…

* * *

**Continuara**

Hola a todos aquí estrenando fic? Ok no u.u mmm que decir se me ocurrió por una idea de una amiga al comentarme una imagen en deviantArt ok sigue siendo largo que mas espero sus comentarios en serio para ver si les agrada esta nueva idea los capítulos serán un poco mas cortos creo yo pero espero les guste la historia nos vemos!!

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)

* * *

Extra

Shiro-chappy time!

Shiro's part: waaa espero no se enrreden con este fic Nuevo – se tira en el piso

Hitsugaya: oye! – la llama pero no reacciona

Hinamori: ah! Hitsugaya-kun al fin te…. – se le queda viendo a hitsugaya – jajaja shiro-chan que pasa con esas ropas

Hitsugaya: eso quisiera saber yo!

Shiro's part: ropas? – se gira y ve a hitsugaya con capa a lo dracula y vestido de negro – hitsugaya!! Que te paso!! Jajaja

Hitsugaya: explicamelo tu crei que nuestra ropa seria normal o minimo que no usariamos estas cosas raras

Hinamori: crei que el vestuario seria normal no de a mediados del renacimiento jaja

Shiro's part: creo que se que paso

Hitsugaya: que paso T__T

Shiro's part: Le dije a Chappy que se encargara del vestuario y que seria de vampiros creo que se tomo lo de "vampiros" demasiado en serio ._,

Hinamori: calma hitsugaya-kun no es tan malo – se quita una lagrima del ojo

Chappy: oh hinamori-chan! Te traje tu ropa n///n – le da un vestigo grande y esponjado tambien estilo de los de antes

Hitsugaya: no es tan malo Hinamori– dice arremedando lo anterior

Hinamori: mooo no quiero usar esto!!!

Shiro's part: Chappy – le pone la mano en el hombro - te equivocaste con el vestuario

Chappy: por que? :D?

* * *

Reviews onegai!


	2. Renacer

**Capitulo 2. Renacer**

* * *

-¿Hinamori-san? Abra por favor – decía rukia tras la puerta

-Vete. – dijo en seco

-Pero lleva ahí dos días, abra por favor

-Rukia-chan. Por favor. –dijo con tono de suplica

-De acuerdo

Los pasos se escucharon hasta que desaparecieron, 45hrs encerrada, sin beber o comer nada, que caso tenia, ni siquiera le daba hambre, no podía dormir pensando que ya no abriría los ojos, estaba enloqueciendo, lo único que hacia era abrazar sus rodillas y quedarse en un rincón de su cama sin mas luz que la de la luna. Sin saber que alguien había estado ahí viéndola durante esas dos noches

-Seguirás otra noche en vela? – Se pregunto – Tan solo te haras mas daño – dijo un tanto triste

Se disponía a volver cuando escucho las ventanas del balcón abrirse, dejando ver a la chica que se asomo recargándose en el barandal, viendo fijamente el suelo

-Que estas…?

Esta entro nuevamente y amarro una sabana en el balcón y la arrojo al suelo, entro y saco un abrigo con gorro y se lo puso, subió, al balcón tomando la sabana y se tiro

-Oye! – se asomo viendo que cayo a salvo

Esta coloco el gorro en si y salio corriendo tal y como estaba en pijama a pesar del clima frío que la noche provocaba

-A donde va? – la seguía con la vista hasta que decidió ir tras ella

Esta siguio hasta que llego al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, anduvo con dificultad hasta que logro divisar una salida al final del espeso bosque había dado con el lugar que una vez había visto ya, pero no era por lo bello si no por lo peligroso, llego a nada mas que un acantilado ya que la ciudad estaba ubicada de subida en una montaña, dio unos pasos y se acerco al final de este, el viento soplaba bruscamente y esta tan solo tenia sus manos en su pecho casi sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir, estaba aterrada pero no quería morir encerrada en su cuarto no quería causar mas problemas, era mejor acabar con esto de una vez y así dejar de preocupar a los demás, las piernas le temblaban intento cerrar los ojos pero aun así no se movía, las lagrimas comenzaron a rondar sus mejillas y se sentó de golpe en el suelo

-No puedo… - seguía llorando – No quiero… no quiero morir, aun no.

No muy atrás se encontraba Hitsugaya aun observándola fijamente todo lo que había hecho, se iba a suicidar? a pesar de conocer a los humanos perfectamente ella era un tanto diferente, no pensaba solo en si como los demás, en eso escucho un ruido, el suelo? Era un grieta abriéndose, en eso el acantilado se derrumbo haciendo que la chica cayera al vacío sin remedio, esta cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero no pasaba nada, abrió los ojos y una mano sujetaba la suya con fuerza apoyándose con dificultad para no dejarla caer, este apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo y también se encontraba asombrado, asombrado por que su cuerpo se había movido solo para salvarla, esta aun temblorosa vio al vacío que tenia por debajo y se aterro, alzo la otra mano buscando ayuda, con dificultad puso ambas manos en el brazo del joven y este comenzó a tirar para ponerla a salvo.

Esta comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, mientras este la veía hasta que dejo notar un gesto de disgusto

-Gracias… - dijo abrazándose a ella misma

-Tonta que tratabas de hacer

-Yo, solo no quiero ser una carga

-¿Y crees que muriendo de esta forma, no lo serás? Acaso no piensas que se preocuparan aun mas viendo que desapareciste crees que no se culparan por ello y aparte muriendo de tal forma

Esta siguió sollozando cabizbaja sin decir nada más

El bajo hasta donde estaba y paso de largo su rostro para susurrarle al oído

-Quieres morir?

Esta tan solo negó con la cabeza sin decir más

Este puso sus manos en sus hombros y los acaricio lentamente mientras hinamori tan solo dio un leve salto y alzo su vista notando la cercanía de este

-Vivirás – dijo para bajar su rostro hasta tocar con sus labios su delicada piel, respirando lentamente la esencia de esta, mientras esta sintió una sensación extraña tras sentir sus labios un tanto fríos en ella, pero al final de cuentas se calmo dejándose llevar pasando sus manos tras su espalda.

-Harías lo que fuera por vivir? – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyera

-Si… - dijo aun recargada en el

-¿Serias mía?

Esta escuchaba sus palabras atentamente a pesar de estar envuelta en una sensación extraña

-S…si… - dijo titubeando un poco

El peliblanco se acerco a su cuello mostrando unos antes ocultos comillos y de forma directa los enterró en el cuello de esta mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Ella sintió un fuerte dolor, pero poco a poco se volvió una sensación calida que le recorría el cuerpo, se aferro a el como si al dejar de hacerlo seria el fin para ella, después de un rato este retiro su boca de ella

-Quédate conmigo… – susurro nuevamente el peliblanco

-Lo hare… -dijo difícilmente

La vista se le torno borrosa y se desmayo sobre este

x-x-x

Nuevamente abrió los ojos desconcertada, estaba en su cama y el viento soplaba por la mañana de forma agradable todas las ventanas se encontraban abiertas.

-¿Un sueño? – se incorporo en su cama

Fue rápido hasta el baño que tenia en la habitación y se lavo la cara, era extraño pero se sentía de maravilla, anduvo casi dando saltos por su habitación hasta que paso un espejo y se detuvo en seco, lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fue el grito de terror de esta. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y rukia entro viendo a la chica frente al espejo que aun estaba asustada y arrodillada en el suelo

Hinamori-sa… - fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio mas de cerca parte de lo que era su vestido para dormir estaba manchado de sangre – que le a pasado!! – corrió a ella temiendo lo peor

-Yo… no lo se… - dijo sin poder de dejar de ver su vestido

-Hinamori-san… su cuello- señalo dos pequeños orificios que ahora se encontraban perfectamente marcados en ese lugar

-Mi.. – una imagen se le vino a su cabeza, ese chico… no fue una ilusión después de todo, pero eso significa que yo… - vampiro…- logro decir

-Hinamori-san no me diga que usted cree en eso

-La verdad es que anoche… - la puerta sonó dejando ver a un tipo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hinamori-chan, tu padre te llama- dijo a lo que a ella le pareció tono serio a pesar que su cara siempre indicase lo contrario.

Después de cambiarse, avanzo por los pasillos antes de tocar la puerta se escucho un "adelante", la joven chica abrió la puerta y al final de la mesa su padre la esperaba

-Me has mandado llamar? – pregunto mientras que el comenzó a andar por el salón hasta quedar frente a frente

-Si, Hinamori seré claro, a partir de hoy en la tarde ya no serás bienvenida en esta casa

-QUE POR QUE! – dijo exaltada

-Aun preguntas por que – la tomo con brusquedad y la tiro en la mesa de eso paso a arrancar parte de su blusa dejando notar las mordidas que intento ocultar celosamente – a esto me refiero tu ya no eres una de nosotros y no puedo permitir que una amenaza como tu viva en este mismo techo – la jalo de la blusa que ahora tenia echa jirones y le llevo casi arrastrando a la puerta -te recomiendo que empaques y te largues de una vez si no quieres que te saquemos a la fuerza o incluso que te matemos aquí mismo – dijo para tirarla fuera del salón y cerrarle la puerta en la cara

x-x-x

Una vez vuelta a su cuarto anduvo casi como si de un zombie se tratase y se dejo caer arrodillada al borde de la cama

-Ahora que hare – dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas como era que así de la nada la echaran… era inhumano, sin mas remedio comenzó a empacar todo lo que era suyo

-Hinamori-san! – entro rukia con una maleta

-Rukia-san? Que haces? – la vio

-Como que, me voy con usted

-Eh? Que dices, no puedes irte si haces eso mi padre…

-Renuncio. –Dijo seguidamente – no puedo trabajar para alguien que echa a su propia hija a la calle por tontas leyendas

-Pero Rukia-san yo no tengo a donde ir no podría pedirte que vinieras conmigo

-Usted no ha pedido nada yo iré contigo por que así lo decidí, así que vámonos

-Pero que hay de… - bajo la vista triste – el…

-Si. – dijo seria – le e dejado una carta explicándole todo, le dije que estaríamos aun en la ciudad y que si algo pasaba yo se lo haría saber

-Estas segura de querer dejarlo todo…

-No diga eso y vámonos antes que tu padre nos saque a patadas

-Si – sonrío

Y así Rukia-chan y yo nos largamos de esa casa para no volver si esa era su decisión no podía hacer nada, no me importaba después de todo nunca vi a Aizen Sousuke como mi verdadero padre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Holaaa como estan? Mi shiro actualizar ya jaja que con mi modo de escribir ni yo lo se toy loca!! xD bien que lesparecio bueno? Malo? Corto? Bueno a comparación si es corto jeje que decir calma actualizare los otros pronto pero este es nuevo y escribo antes que se me seque la cabeza agradezco por sus reviews espero mas muy pronto n__n

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

(shiro's part)

Mi querer manga de bleach u.u mi linchar a tite kubo escribi eso? Ups…

_**Reviews onegai :D**_


	3. Luna Llena

Capitulo 3 - **Noche **

by: shiro-chappy

Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo pero la historia es mia ya que dudo tite haga una historia de vampiros xD

* * *

-Largo de aquí! – se escucho azotar la puerta mientras que la joven retozaba en el suelo con ya varios raspones

-Como puede hacerle eso a una señorita! Estupido! Bárbaro!

-Rukia-chan! – La llamo – esta bien… estoy bien no te preocupes

-Pero que les pasa a esos sujetos, ya es la 5ta vez que nos hacen esto – dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse

-No me sorprende – trataba de sonar feliz

-Por que ríes hinamori?

-Es que conociendo la influencia de mi padre no me sorprendería que el hiciera que no nos dieran alojo en la ciudad

-Ese estupido del gobernador o alcalde lo que sea, cuando se tiene pensado volver esto se sale de control

-Quien sabe, pero – se sacudió la ropa – sigamos buscando rukia-chan – sonrío

-Si… tienes razón

-Largo de aquí! – es escucho gritar en la calle

Estas se quedaron de pie viendo como la gente se les acercaba

-Fuera de aquí!, Será mejor que se vayan!- gritaba la muchedumbre del lugar

-Que les pasa a ustedes – decía rukia mientras con su mano hacia atrás a hinamori

La gente traía varias cosas en mano parecía como las revueltas que se hacían hace siglos solo les faltaban las antorchas y los picos, cada vez se acercaban mas con toda la intención de dañarlas

-Por que.. Por que así de repente todos nos odian tanto! Fueron ordenes de mi padre no es así! – la gente tan solo guardo silencio mientras cada vez sujetaban con fuerza sus cosas – Contesten!

Pronto una piedra logro darle a esta en el hombro haciéndola que diera un grito mientras rukia se giro para ver si estaba bien

-Estoy bien rukia-chan

-Lárguense! – seguían insistiendo mientras se acercaban mas, ellas solo cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor

-Deténganse. – escucharon una voz frente a ellas cuando abrieron los ojos lentamente se encontraron a una mujer con un peinado muy singular, quien traía una bata de doctor – Todos, se puede saber que les hacen a estas niñas?

La gente guardo silencio y dio un paso atrás

-Todos ustedes por que tratan así a la gente, quien les da el derecho de hacer algo así, acaso ellas les han hecho algo? Si es así díganmelo por favor yo asumiré la responsabilidad – los vio seriamente algo que en su rostro no era algo muy común de ver, la gente comenzó a disiparse hasta que no quedo nadie alrededor

-Están bien – se agacho la joven mujer con una sonrisa dulce

-Si.. – dijeron ambas mientras se ponían de pie

-Me temo que no, nos conocemos, soy unohana retsu la doctora del pueblo

-Si, había odio de usted soy kuchiki rukia – le extendió la mano y la saludo

-Etoo yo soy hinamori momo – le iba a extender la mano cuando se llevo la otra a su hombro que se encontraba herido

-Vaya, parece que te has hecho daño, vamos a mi consultorio ahí te atendere

-Si… gracias…

x-x-x

Al llegar encontraron a otros dos peleando

-Te digo que esto esta raro faltan cosas de nuevo no tendrás algo que ver hisagui-san

-Idiota y para que querría yo sangre!! De que me viste cara Kira! – decía el pelinegro

-Yo que se solo digo que…

-cof – hizo como si tosiera unohana

-Ah unohana-san al fin llega – se escabullo hisagui

-Si, ya e vuelto – sonríe

-Eh? Quienes son ellas?

-Desde ahora serán nuestras huéspedes

-Ehh?? – dijeron ambas

-Oh acaso no buscaban donde quedarse – señalo sus maletas

-Bueno si pero no quisiéramos es meterla en problemas con la gente, después de todo nos ayudo hace rato… – dijo hinamori

-Claro que no lo harán – sonrío segura de si misma

-Nos quedaremos hasta que encontremos un hogar por ahora muchas gracias- hizo reverencia rukia

-De nada, ah si, y ellos son Kira Izuru y Hisagui Shuhei

-Mu…mu…mucho gusto soy Kira…

-Kira…-san? – dijo hinamori

-Con –kun estoy bien je je – dijo sonrojado

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas – golpea a Kira con toda la intención

-Je je… - ríe hinamori

-Kira, Hisagui nos dejarían solas, debo curarle una herida a hinamori-chan

-Si, nos retiramos consupermiso – se van

-Aun así me debes explicar lo de la sangre – sigue murmurando Kira

x-x-x

-Bien ahora podremos hablar con claridad

-Si… eso suponía

-Eres hija de Aizen Sousuke verdad

-Si, o era mas bien creo que ya no me reconoce como su hija

-Ya veo, debes tener cuidado con el, a pesar de que no estoy seguro del como te trataba a ganado bastante poder pero a llegado al nivel de causar temor a sus habitantes, no los culpes, tan solo no quieren perder sus hogares – comenzó a vendar su brazo mientras seguia explicando, asi que si permanecen aquí estarán a salvo, bien ya esta

-Eh?

-Tu herida

-Cuando a… - reviso su brazo y ya estaba vendada

-Será mejor descansen – dijo sonriente mañana veré si les consigo un lugar fijo

-En serio – se metió rukia

-Si, por ahora vengan – las conduce a un cuarto – pueden dormir aquí – que pasen buenas noches

-Buenas noches y gracias – dijo hinamori

x-x-x

La noche era un tanto fría pero nada de que preocuparse, después de todo era bueno dormir bajo un techo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a unohana que de inmediato les pidió hicieran silencio les hizo una señal con la mano mientras hinamori termino de despertar a rukia

-Vengan por aquí – señalo una puerta trasera

-Que pasa.. – dijo hinamori

-Uhonora-san?

-Están aquí, dijo con cara seria, será mejor que se vayan, con nosotros no hay problema pero será peligroso que permanezcan mucho aquí, no creí que se movieran tan pronto pero veo que van enserio

-Espere de que nos habla unohana-san? No entendimos nada

-Los rumores de las personas muertas, no es solo palabras lo de que las encontraron destrozadas, esas creaturas están en este sitio y rondan por aquí, al parecer vienen en esta dirección, deben irse y llegar al bosque, ellos no entraran ahí, extrañamente no cruzan esa zona

-Pero..! - intento replicar rukia

-Corran no hay tiempo!

-Unohana-san…

Ambas comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas las dejaron, mientras que varias pisadas se escuchaban correr a toda velocidad

-Que son esas cosas, son muchas y van demasiado rápido… - se giro un poco rukia

-Sigue corriendo Rukia-san casi llegamos

El bosque se miraba al final, habían llegado, lo que sea que fuera lo que las siguiera les pisaba los talones pero al parecer estarían bien, pero no contaron con algo inesperado por encima de las casas al parecer uno logro tomar ventaja y termino por lanzársele a una de ellas

-Hinamori-san!! – grito rukia al ver que la joven cayo con brusquedad en el suelo

Esta veía aterrorizada lo que se encontraba sobre ella, algo que no sabia como comenzar a describir no sabia si temerle a su aspecto o a las garras que casi se clavaban sobre ella, era una creatura enorme, completamente cubierta de pelo sus dientes eran mas grandes de los de cualquier animal que hubiese visto, pero había algo que no sabia como describir, sus ojos… al contrario de su apariencia parecían tristes, ¿Por qué?. La bestia clavo sus garras en esta haciéndola gritar un poco, aun así se contuvo para no asustar mas a su amiga que se encontraba aterrada, la creatura comenzó a acercar sus afilados dientes a su rostros, podía sentir la fuerte respiración de esta sobre si

-(¿Por qué haces esto…? Detente.. Detente...) – No!!!! – soltó un grito

En el momento menos inesperado la bestia había salido volando

-Oye tu! Perro con colmillos - avanzo ante las muy sorprendidas hinamori y rukia

-Tu.. – logro decir hinamori

-Avanzo y puso su zapato en el cuello de la creatura bastante desconcertada por el golpe – se puede saber que están husmeando aquí?

-Quien eres…? ¿Por qué nos salvaste? – dijo hinamori

-Ara… perdón mis modales. Soy matsumoto, matsumoto Rangiku – La creatura intento liberarse de esta pero tan solo presiono mas – y tu a donde vas, crees que los tacones de las mujeres solo sirven para vernos mas altas? – Después de apretar un poco mas quito su zapato y el animal corrió con los demás que se acercaban peligrosamente, esta sonrío confiadamente cuando mas comenzaron a aparecer de entre las sombras.– son mas de los que creí – retrocedió un poco

Todos estos tomaron impulso y se preparaban para atacar a la recién llegada y a los demás, Matsumoto tan solo extendió su mano diciéndoles que retrocedieran cuando todos estos saltaron a la vez ella comenzó a pensar que hacer, no podía con ellos y menos protegiendo a esas dos, vio horrorizada como estos se acercaban cada vez mas, esto era malo, no podían hacer nada era el final entonces cuando todo parecía haber acabado alguien hizo acto de presencia y llego técnicamente caído del cielo haciendo que estos retrocedieran

-Se puede saber por que hay hombres lobo en mi territorio? – dijo un peliblanco con una cara muy molesta

Continuara…

Hola aquí actualizando rayos las vacaciones se me acabaron ._. lamento no haber actualizado como quería este capítulos no es muy largo como dije serán mas cortos pues emm espero sus criticas y esas cosas… y no se mucho de vampiros hombres lobo y eso lo mas cerca que e estado es viendo la película de Van Helsing jaja emm bye luego les pongo el epilogo de predicciones y la continuación del otro :)

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

**(shiro's part)**

Reviews onegai

* * *

Extra yeepii!!

**Shiro-chappy time**

Shiro: maldición de vuelta a la escuela y eso quiere decir teacher sol-brillante, y escuela naranja ._.

Chappy: pero me gusta el naranja

Shiro: me pregunto por que ¬¬

Alice: uu yo se yo se

Shiro: solo jugaba alice ._.

Alice: ah bueno … como sea quiero ver a los personajes de bleach disfrazados owo

Shiro: si yo tambien pero pues no se si sea bueno..

Chappy: dejenmelo a mi! – se va corriendo

Alice: a donde fue…

Shiro: que se yo…

--varios momentos friky después…--

Alice: CHUZA!!!

Shiro: los bolos me odian..

Chappy: volvi – dice con sonrisa mas que grande que la de ichimaru

Hitsugaya: se puede saber por que estoy vestido asi…

Alice: OwO

Shiro: o///o

Hitsugaya: por que fregados ahora me visten de hombre lobo!!

Chappy: es que esas orejas se te ven kawai yerno mio -w-

Hitsugaya: ¬¬

Hinamori: etoo… por que mi vestido es color plata…?

Shiro: se gira a chappy quien la evita y se pone a silvar

Hitsugaya: esto lo hicieron a proposito no T///T

Alice: hacer que : D?

Shiro: ughh mejor me voy…

**Reviews please!!**


	4. Vida

Antes que nada perdon por hablar en 1ra, 2da, 3ra y quien sabe cuantas personas DX ya estoy como rurichio del relleno D: bueno no tanto espero les guste n__n comentarios, patadas, demandas [aun no tengo 18 bwajaja] emm no se dejenlas?

**Capitulo 4 – Vida**

A pesar de que este seria nuestro final, apareció alguien a quien por un momento crei que fue producto de mi imaginación, di un paso al frente dispuesta a preguntar que hacían ahí cuando la recién llegada puso la mano frente a mi, se giro a verme y me sonrío al parecer todo iría bien ahora.

Todos los hombres lobo comenzaron a lanzársele encima

-Cuidado!! – grite

Estos se amontonaban cada vez mas en busca de una solo persona, mientras tanto la rubia veia un tanto preocupada

-Deténganse!! No lo hagan!! Déjenlo!! – gritaba rukia – no vas a ayudarlo lo mataran!!

-No lo creo.. – dijo un tanto segura cuando una sonrisa se le escapo del rostro y señalo el lugar

El joven dio una patada al aire sacando volando al mas cercano y los otros que también retrocedieron se sacudió un poco y los vio con una mirada fría

-Díganle a ese estupido licántropo que los mando que no se acerque a esta zona, el lo sabe mas que bien

Las creaturas comenzaron a retroceder mientras desaparecieron entre las sombras de la ciudad, en eso se escucho que algo cayo al suelo me gire y vi a rukia inconciente

-Rukia-san!! – me acerque corriendo a ella al parecer fue mucho para una sola noche una sombra se puso tras de mi y antes de que viera quien era mi vista se oscureció

x-x-x

Abrí los ojos debido a un molesto rayito de luz, mas que por la luz fue debido a un fuerte dolor en su brazo

-No se mueva por favor – dijo una voz familiar

-Rukia-san! – me incorpore de lo que al parecer era una cama – ¿Qué paso?

-Al parecer los extraños de ayer nos trajeron aquí, cuando me levante estaba en ese sillón de ahí y cerca estaba este botiquín, recordé sus heridas y me puse a curarlas antes de que se empeoren

-Gracias… - dije viéndola mientras me vendaba

-Listo – se puso en pie satisfecha con su trabajo – pero ¿que haremos ahora?

-Supongo que salir de aquí será lo mejor

-Si… regresemos con unohana, y después… creo que será mejor irnos de aquí

-Si…

Salimos abriendo la cerradura sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido cuando vieron algo que podría ser la salida fueron corriendo pero cuando giramos chocamos con alguien

-Duele!! Se puede saber que hacen corriendo por el lugar!! – dijo alguien desconocido

-A ti que te importa, ya nos íbamos – tomo a hinamori de la mano y la jalo a la salida

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado – tomo a ambas de la mano – me dijeron que no las dejara ir que seria peligroso

-Más peligroso será quedarme en casa de vampiros – dijo hinamori un tanto molesta

-Vampiros no se de que me hablas esta es una casa… bueno casi mansión común y corriente

-Vampiros? Sigues con esa idea – dijo rukia

-Rukia-san! No me dirás que lo de ayer fue normal, y tu no te hagas el inocente ya se que esos dos con apariencia de nobles son vampiros no me extrañaría que los encubrieras

-Supongo que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo…nos descubriste…

-Bien con mas motivo para irnos de aquí.. - dijo rukia

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido

-Como por que terminaremos trabajando aquí como tu, complaciendo con sangre a tus amos – dijo una muy aterrada rukia

-¿Me viste cara de banco de sangre ambulante?, no le doy sangre a nadie, solo trabajo aquí ya que me dieron un hogar y trabajo pero no son vampiros que toman la sangre cuando quieren

-¿Entonces no eres vampiro? – dijo hinamori

-Claro que no solo trabajo aquí – los vio un tanto extrañado

-¿Pero aun así que quieren hacer con nosotras?

-Yo que se! Eso lo sabrás cuando despierten ahora están bastante cansados en unas horas les dirán pero por ahora no se vayan no les pasara nada

-Si… - dijeron no muy convencidas

-Por cierto soy Renji, Abarai Renji

-Ah… soy Rukia Kuchiki

-Soy Hinamori Momo

-Bien ¿quieren conocer el lugar? Ya que para donde iban era la cocina…

Ambas se miraron y un tanto apenadas y dijeron si

x-x-x

Después de un rato de explicar llegaron al jardín

-Bien, este es el jardín es lo ultimo que… mostrar.. – dijo agitado

-Es… muy.. lindo.. – dijo hinamori para desplomarse con rukia en el césped

-Al fin terminamos el tonto recorrido creí que moriría – digo respirando con dificultad

-No es mi culpa que sea tan grande

-Si, si… - dijo la chica viendo hacia el cielo cuando algo en una ventana llamo su atención…

-Abarai-kun… quien duerme ahí?

-El pelirrojo se giro hacia arriba y vio la cortina moverle muy levemente – ahh… ahí…

-Hooolaaaaa – llego una rubia casi tirando a renji – gracias por darle la bienvenida a nuestras huéspedes ahora puedes irte

-Huh? – la miro – pero… esta bien – se fue gruñendo

-Como durmieron?

-Bien gracias – dijo hinamori

-Ya veo… bien adiós – se va saltando…

-Que fue eso Rukia-san…

-No lo se.. mejor regresemos antes de que nos perdamos o nos encontremos una trampa de osos o algo asi..

x-x-x

Se había hecho de noche rukia-san tenia otra habitación al parecer, mientras que yo bueno técnicamente estaba tirada en la cama viendo el techo

-Me siento mas encerrada que donde estaba antes…

Me incorpore y Salí de "mi habitación" un momento, ese lugar era enorme y ahora ¿de noche? No tenia idea de a donde iba al parecer los que trabajaban aquí no estaban creí que eso de perderse en las mansiones buscando el baño a mitad de la noche era solo para las películas de miedo incluso me siento estupida ya que dije que solo alguien con medio cerebro se le ocurriría algo así, fui abriendo las puertas pero solo encontraba habitaciones llegue al final del pasillo creyendo que al fin daría con lo que me hizo salir pero… me encontré con lo que menos esperaba, era el... al parecer al ver que su puerta se abrió me giro a ver, no hizo nada y clavo sus ojos en mi por un momento me perdí en ellos y desde la distancia de la puerta lentamente comencé a bajar por su rostro viendo sus labios y cuello que al igual que toda su piel eran un tanto… un momento su piel…? cerré bruscamente la puerta y lo único que hice fue caminar lo mas pronto que pude casi al grado de correr -¿Qué rayos me pasa, viéndolo de esa manera…? - sentí pasos seguirme hasta que alguien toco mi espalda, di un leve salto y me gire

-¿Rukia-san?

-¿Por qué estas por aquí a esta hora?

-¿Yo? No por nada en especial – dije nerviosa

-¿Segura?

-Si, si – dije en tono mas convincente – ¿y tu? ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde?

-Trabajo aquí – dijo haciendo una pose graciosa

-Que!

-Si… es que de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí

-Que!

-Eso me dijo matsumoto-sama cuando me cito en su habitación

-Que!

-Deja de decir que!

-Lo siento, bueno mejor regreso a mi habitación

-Ah espera! – saca una llave y se la da

-Y esto?

-Oh, en la habitación que estas hay una puerta que probablemente no pudiste abrir ya que solo se abre cuando alguien ocupa la habitación de huéspedes

-Oh… - fue en dirección a su habitación

-Bien regreso a mi empleo tendré el turno nocturno nos vemos y que pase buena noche – hizo reverencia

-Si – regreso la reverencia sin saber por que

Entrando a su cuarto vio la puerta y uso la llave para su mala suerte era un cuarto de baño especial para esa habitación

-de haber sabido hubiese evitado "eso"

Tome un baño y me puse mi ropa de dormir… la única que me quedaba ya que la otra termino llena de sangre, hacia un buen clima así que Salí, era extraño pero se me hizo costumbre salir al balcón

-Sigo sin saber por que estoy aquí… - dije apoyando mi rostro en mis manos

-¿No te gusta? – escuche una voz

-¿Quién anda ahí? – baje mi vista al piso sin ver nada

-Aquí arriba – escuche la voz que provenía del techo, por un momento sentí un escalofrío y después vi que había una forma de subir al techo por medio del balcón, al asomarme hacia el techo vi al peliblanco quien miraba el cielo

-¿No saldrás corriendo esta vez?

-Perdón por lo de esa vez – baje la vista sonrojada

-Mhh no le veo nada de malo el hecho de que me vieras sin camisa…

-Claro que es malo!

-Como digas – se puso en pie con toda la intención de irse

-Ah! Espera! – avance pero me resbale cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me tope con los de el

-Debes tener mas cuidado

Lo mire y este me miraba a mi sentí una extraña sensación recorriéndome la espalda, este me había tomado por la cintura y no me quitaba la vista de encima, sentí mis mejillas quemarse cuando al fin iba a hablarle este me gano la palabra

-Eres propensa a las caídas o algo así?

-Eh?

-Siempre te andas cayendo eres algo torpe

-Moo!! No te rías de mi – dije y este me soltó ayudándome a bajar a mi balcón yo seguía haciendo una pequeña rabieta

-Y no andes de mirona por las habitaciones pervertida – dijo frunciendo el seño

-Per… per… pervertida!! Quien crees que soy! Además quien quiere verte s..so…solo fue un accidente – enrojecí por completo

Este la vio mientras continuaba cruzada de brazos, sin que ella lo notara logro sacarle una sonrisa al chico, dio un ágil salto subiendo de nueva cuenta al techo

-Como digas, pero la próxima vez te sancionare

-Que significa eso!?

-Lo que oíste – dijo perdiéndose de vista de ella

-Raro… - dijo entrando a su habitación

Mientras en el techo veía como esta entraba a su cuarto y apagaba las luces

-Pues tu eres extraña y torpe además pero… eso es algo que me llamo la atención de ti

x-x-x

Mientras en otro lado

-No seguiré con esto!

-Tu mismo te ofreciste recuerdas

Estaban en un cuarto extraño, había alguien encadenado y el otro en pie, la persona que estaba en el suelo se veía, cansada, tenias marcas como si lo hubiesen golpeado, aun así esa mirada llena de odio seguía en sus ojos que veían al otro con desprecio

-Aun así estoy comenzando a dudar

-Lamentamos haber fallado… - dijo una voz fuera de la habitación la cual no era escuchada en el cuarto

-Así que el chiquillo ese interfiere

-Si lo sentimos mucho señor

-Sabia que serian un fracaso completo de todos modos lo que quería ya esta hecho, ahora podremos seguir con lo nuestro, tienes lo que te pedí? – aparece alguien a lo lejos del oscuro pasillo

-Si, mejor no pudo haber resultado Aizen-sama – dijo el tipo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Resultado? Éramos una simple carnada?

-Claro que si, como si unos simples esclavos pudieran hacer algo

El joven presente apretó los dientes y los puños casi al grado de sentir que sangraba

-Largo de mi vista no recuerdas nuestro trato

-Si.. consupermiso señor- dijo saliendo de ahí

Una tercera persona apareció después de salir de la habitación en la cual estaba antes

-Que necesitas – dijo muy relajado

-Se niega a seguir contribuyendo

-Ya veo… Gin… es hora de usarlo

-Si Aizen-sama… -saca una pequeña cajita metalica

-Mejor vayamos de una vez antes de que se salga de control - tomo la caja y la guardo en si

-Si, si nunca dejas de ser impaciente Tousen-san – dijo sonriente gin

-No se puede jugar con esto – dijo tousen saliendo de ahí con gin

-Nunca imagine que se tomara tan enserio el repartimiento del territorio, al parecer es responsable ese engreído mocoso que disfrute su descanso que pronto lo hara eternamente – sonríe

**Continuara…**

Dios mio el manga me mato, tengo un bloqueo horrible D: pero me esforcé vi muchos videos hitsuhina imágenes y esto a salido! Aunque si me muero pero pronto hare mi pagina perdida hecha por fans a quienes hayan pasado por mi pagina de Deviantart la veran ahí jaja tardare en hacerla por que la hare lo mejor que pueda [para variar] bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias por los que lo han hecho nos vemos

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)


	5. Muerte

Capitulo 5 Muerte

Después de entrar a mi habitación fui a dormir pero no podía, sentía una extraña sensación comencé a moverme de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño, me senté de nuevo y comencé a desesperarme, al grado que sentí que se me acababa el aire, abrí la puerta torpemente y Salí a tropiezos de ahí, no tenia idea a donde me iba comencé a correr hasta que vi a rukia quien al parecer limpiaba, al intentar hablarle las palabras no me salieron y mi cuerpo comenzó a andar hacia ella, desde hace un rato mi garganta se encontraba seca, no importo lo mucho que bebí no se quitaba esa sensación, era extraño al verla sentía que dentro de ella había una gran calidez, algo que nunca en mi vida había notado quería sentirla. Sentir esa calidez dentro de mí, iba a pasos lentos a ella

-Casi… - murmure cuando alguien cubrió mi boca

-No te muevas.. – dijo una voz familiar

Me jalo lejos de ahí saliendo de la sala, soltó mi boca y comenzó a llevarme de la mano sin darme explicación alguna

-¿¡Que haces!? – dije sin entender del todo estaba molesta aunque no sabia por que aun

-Evito que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás

-¿Eh? Pero no hice nada

-Ibas a hacerlo, la morderías

-No yo no… - morderla.. ¿yo? Era cierto en ese momento había algo que me hacia acercarme a ella no sabia que haría una vez llegara a ella tal vez el estaba en lo cierto, pasamos de largo mi habitación y me llevo a la suya, me empujo dentro y cerro la puerta tras si

-¿¡Que haces!? – dije aun molesta

-Muérdeme

-¿¡Que!?

-Sabia que no durarías mucho así, aquella vez tan solo probaste un poco de mi sangre no es de extrañar

-¿Tu sangre? Pero yo nunca..

Me calle de inmediato viendo como este desabrocho su camisa y me acorralo a la pared

-Hazlo – dijo mas como una orden

-¡No puedo! Ni siquiera aunque me lo pidieras…

-Tomo mi mejilla y ve vio -Mmmhh esto me demuestra lo contrario.. – dijo tocando uno de los que al parecer eran mis colmillos – tienes que hacerlo o harás una tontería si sigues así

-Pero..

De pronto se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo mordió haciéndolo sangrar

-¡Que haces! – grite viendo el acto de este

Dejo que su sangre fluyera dentro de su boca, yo no entendía nada se acerco mas a mi sin dejarme salida, sin mas me beso, y pronto comenzó a hacerlo mas profundamente, esa sensación… sabia bien, el sabor de la sangre era bueno, comencé a corresponder se sentía bien el sentir esa sensación, ¿era eso lo que tramaba? No sabia pero no me importaba, esa sensación pronto iba disminuyendo a pesar de todo seguía aferrada a el con ese beso, este se separo de mi y con su dedo aun un poco sangrante marco el contorno de su cuello, en cuanto bajo el brazo me clave a el, este reacciono un poco pero no hizo nada para quitarme, comencé a beber de el, sintiendo que esa sensación calida y agradadle la cual había sentido hace un rato se hizo presente en mi, era demasiado placentero no quería parar era como si fuera algo a lo que me pudiese ser adicta, el pronto comenzó a moverse un poco y me separo de el, abrí los ojos y vi que este se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo

-¡Oye! – baje hacia el – Estas bien?

-Si… solo que nunca había dejado que me hicieran esto, bueno que tomaran tanta sangre de mi

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro que si ni que me fuera a morir además solo es sangre – dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en su cama

-Pero…

El se tiro en su cama cansado me acerque a el por la impresión pero al parecer dormía, era mal momento pero, a pesar de esa cara que se cargaba todo el día se veía tranquilo al dormir

-De nuevo me ayudaste… gracias – me senté en el pie de su cama y me quede dormida

-Tonta… - murmuro

x-x-x

Abrí los ojos y no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, bueno el lugar un poco el sitio era el que no conocía del todo me incorpore y vi a todos lados

-Que no me había dormido ahí.. – vi el costado de la cama ahora estaba en la cama y con una sabana encima un momento donde estaba el..

-Al fin despiertas – dijo alguien saliendo del cuarto

-Ah… ah… - lo vi boquiabierta

-¿Que?

-¡ahh! – lo señale

Este se quedo en silencio y sin entender, al parecer había salido de ducharse y ahora no llevaba mas que una toalla encima y otra con la que secaba su cabello, mi mejillas se colorearon y me gire viendo a la pared de la cama

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – me dijo como si nada

-Como que, ¡que me pasa! ¡Vístete! – dije gritando

Después de un rato me cambie para que ya no se quejara

-Dormiste bien – pregunte curioso

-Si… y que hay de ti como sigues de "eso"

-Bien, solo tengo una pequeña marca lo ves – removió su camisa dejando notar dos pequeñas marcas

-Supongo será mejor me vaya a mi habitación – sonreí - nos veremos… eto…

Este sonrío de vuelva a pesar de ya ser "cercanos" ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre

-Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Hinamori Momo – le sonreí de vuelta – nos veremos Hitsugaya-kun – dije saliendo

-Si…

Bien… fuera de aquel incidente todo fue normal ese día

x-x-x

-¡¡No lo hagan!! – se podía escuchar constantemente

-¡¡Deténganse!! – Gritaba el joven quien permanecía encadenado a la pared – deténganse… - decía ya sin fuerza alguna – no lo hagan… hare lo que me dicen… pero no le hagan nada...

x-x-x

Ya estaba atardeciendo y alguien andaba rondando por el lugar

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-Ah renji… yo… tu sabes iba a dar un paseo

-Bien ahora dime la verdad para quien es eso – vio que la chica traía una carta

-Ah nada importante – dijo guardándole en si

-Bien te acompaño

-¿¡Que!? Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras puedo ir sola

-Esta bien pero iré al pueblo de cualquier modo

-Como digas – lo vio mal y comenzó a andar

Después de andar un rato llegaron al pueblo de inmediato llegaron a una casa un tanto peculiar

-¿Mensajeria? – se pregunto renji – ¿que hacemos aquí?

-Vine a comprar verduras… ¿¡como que!? Vine a mandar una carta pedazo de imbecil

-Esta bien pero a quien le escribes si es que puedo saber

-Pues no, no puedes saber

-Gruñona

-Calla piña superdesarrollada

Esta toco la puerta y lograron ver a un hombre de cabello largo y blanco

-Ukitake-san como a estado

-¡Oh! Kuchiki, bien creí que te habías ido de por aquí

-Je no sin despedirme de usted, pero vine a que por favor entregara algo

-Oh claro – tomo la carta –a quien le envías la cart… leyó el remitente – Kuchiki, lo siento pero no puedo mandar esto

-¿Eh? ¿Por que no?

-Veras la carta va dirigida a donde vive aizen sousuke pero, desde hace unos dias no se nos tiene permitido entregar nada ahí, tampoco hemos visto a las sirvientas venir de compras varios estamos muy preocupados entre ellos Unohana-san y mi amigo Kyouraku

-¿Que ha dicho!? – Interfirió Renji

-Lo que oyes, tenemos un mal presentimiento de esto, ya que no sabemos que pueda llegar a hacer con ellos

-No puede ser… - comenzó a temblar la chica – esta seguro ukitake-san

-Si…lo peor del caso es que hemos tratado de contactar a mi maestro para que venga a ver que es lo que pasa aquí [N/a Yamamoto] pero las líneas siempre son interrumpidas y cada vez que queremos mandar a alguien a buscarlo este nunca regresa

-Maldición… - salio corriendo hacia la mansión

-¡Renji! ¡Espera! – vio como este seguía corriendo – Me tengo que retirar Ukitake-san pero volveré para ver la situación, se lo encargo – hace reverencia y va tras el pelirrojo

x-x-x

-Donde estará rukia-chan no la e visto desde en la noche, además pregunte y me dijeron que volvería tarde, moo solo hace que me preocupe

Esta se encontraba tirada cual perezosa en su cama

-No, debo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza piensa en otra cosa Momo, aunque para sacarme de dudas debería preguntarle a Hitsugaya-kun…

A su mente vinieron varias imágenes en especial varios de sus "encuentros"

-¡Ahh! Ese tipo necesita tener un poco de… no se! Solo no andar por ahí con tan poca ropa auque la primera vez fuese mi culpa… no. Fue suya siempre que me topo con el me pasan cosas raras incluso.. –a su cabeza le vino la imagen de el besándola – Me robo mi primer beso – se giro en la cama y abrazo su almohada mientras claramente sentía esa sensación de nuevo y sin querer se llevo un dedo a los labios –no eso no vale como primer beso – tomo su cabeza entre sus manos – pero lo peor de todo es que le correspondí bueno no es mi culpa o si además era por que tomaba de su sangre si! Era la sangre correspondí por instinto a la sangre! – se quedo en calma un momento – en verdad soy patética… no se si es peor admitir que fue por la sangre o por que me gusto el beso ojala hubiese una tercera opción – se sentó en su cama – que remedio habrá que preguntarle..

Salí de mi habitación y paso renji corriendo quien toco la puerta del peliblanco casi queriéndola tirar, me acerque pero pareció no notarme

-Cual es el escándalo abarai!

-¡Problemas! En el castillo de Aizen al parecer cortaron comunicación con todos, tiene a todos encerrados en su castillo, al parecer estábamos equivocados con su objetivo, probablemente hinamori no lo era, tan solo era un señuelo

-Asi que, ese idiota esta probandonos…

-¿Señuelo..? así que tan solo soy el juguete de mi padre y tuyo… – dijo molesta y triste a la vez

-Hinamori.. – salio por la puerta –te equivocas yo no…

-¡Mentiroso! –salio corriendo

-Espera! - fue tras ella dejando a renji atrás

Continuara…

Que decir wtf? Estoy perdida con el asunto de vampiros a este paso inventare mi propio versión de que es un vampiro ._. bueno déjenme comentarios si? Quiero ver a donde llega el asunto aunque bueno saben que me gusta confundir en mis fics no tengo remedio ñ_ñ que mas no se pronto actualizare los otros espero que me sigan leyendo aquí también ;_; y si ni yo me la creo escribiendo historias de vampiros todos dicen que son geniales y no se que mas.. así que ¿Por qué no? Y de aquí salio esto ._. nos veremos en el que sigue gracias por sus reviews y a todas las preguntas de los pasados comentarios es un si xD

Atte. shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)

P.D. Hinamori desaprovecho las oportunidades estoy celosa xD jaja


	6. Luna nueva

Como pude haber caído de nuevo, lo único que necesitaba era tener un hogar donde me sintiera bienvenida, ahora resulta que tan solo era para beneficio de otro, será mejor largarme de una vez de aquí, no tiene caso quedarme en un lugar donde no soy querida, avance por inmenso bosque que separaba el pueblo de mi anterior hogar con la vista fija en el suelo, hacia ya un rato que deje de escuchar los gritos del chico que me perseguía, tal vez lo había perdido o tan solo perdió el interés y regreso, que sabia yo, supongo que se debió a que me salí del sendero que daba con la aldea y tome mi propio camino, llegue a un lago y me senté a las orillas tomando algo de agua y lavándome la cara para despertarme un poco, después de todo no había dormido lo suficiente

–¿Qué se supone que hare?, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de recoger mis cosas, tal vez debería ir con unohana–san aunque no me gustaría pedirle prestado, quizás tan solo para llamar a alguien me pregunto si la familia de Umi–chan me dejaría quedarme un tiempo mas… o…

–¿O podrías regresar conmigo? – se escucho otra voz

–O podrías regre… – abrí mis ojos para encontrare con el de nuevo, lo que me faltaba ahora el sabia que no tenia lugar al cual ir, desde cuando estaba ahí me puse en pie y seguí andando por las orillas del lago esperando me dejara en paz

En verdad era terca… por que no me dejaba explicarle si tan solo abarai supiera cuando callarse –¿A donde iras? – le dije esperando me respondiera

–A donde me traten como persona y no como objeto – seguí andando con un tono notable de enojo

Esto no funcionaba que se supone le dijera, ¿vuelve no te estamos usando? Tan solo conseguiría que me volteara la cara con una bofetada – lo de abarai… no era cierto…

–Escuche muy bien eso de "Señuelo" tan solo te importe por que sabias que seria de ayuda para ese sujeto, no te importamos ni por un momento rukia y yo

–Te equivocas, crees que te hubiese ayudado tan solo para evitar que aizen controle la ciudad? Que clase de persona crees que soy

–No lo se, ya no se que clase de persona eres

–Crees que lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que ibas a morir?

Me detuve en seco cuando mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos

–_¿Quieres vivir?_

Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza, tenia razón si hubiese querido hubiera esperado a que muriera pero no lo hizo

–Por que razón lo hiciste entonces – mire había abajo

–Por que tienes que preguntar tantas cosas – comenzó a acercarse a ella sin mirarla a la cara

–Por que me debes muchas explicaciones, desde que llegue no me has explicado nada, ni siquiera por que rayos estabas en el bosque cuando… cuando..

–Cuando intentabas suicidarte

–Bajo la vista un tanto apenada, en verdad había hecho una estupidez aquella vez de no ser por el tal vez ya estaría muerta – bueno si… pero que hacías ahí no me saldrás con la excusa de paseaba por el bosque ¿o si?

–Te seguía algún problema

–Ah… – me quede en silencio como lo decía así de fácil – ¿eres alguna clase de acosador!?

–A quien le llamas acosador! – Dije claramente molesto – tan solo… te seguí, te vi bajar del balcón mientras estaba por ahí… - seguí avanzando hacia ella

–Pero… en ese lugar tan lejos de tu casa… que hacías ahí…

–Te observaba – continúe quedando cada vez mas cerca

–N… no que acerques quédate ahí…

–Me preocupaste desde antes de que me conocieras en el bosque hinamori…

Seguía retrocediendo mientras el seguía decidido a acercarse a mi, sin querer tropecé con una de las rocas del lago y estaba a punto de caer

-¡Cuidado! – tomo mi mano para intentar evitar que me cayera pero no se apoyo bien y terminamos cayendo ambos al lago, asome mi cabeza tomando aire mientras me quedaba flotando ahí cuando no veía rastro de el – Hitsugaya–kun… – mire a ambos lados… era raro no salia no me digas que… – No sabe nadar!

[N/a: a todos los que vean Twilight creo que me dijeron que no respiraban antes de que me comenten sobre eso… LES DIJE QUE NO SABIA DE VAMPIROS ASI QUE IGNOREN LO QUE SABEN DE AHÍ eso es todo xD gracias]

Me sumergí en el lago buscándolo hasta que tome su mano y lo saque de ahí, no respondía Salí del lago y lo arrastrandolo, lo coloque boca arriba que se supone que haría puse mi cabeza en su pecho para ver su pulso, un momento ¿tenían pulso los vampiros? Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y sentí mis latidos, bien yo tenia pulso pero que tal si no era vampiro y solo me había mordido, no podía ser cierto… lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue practicar esos dos años inútiles de primeros auxilio que me enseñaron en el instituto, puse mis manos en su pecho y comencé a presionar como me mostraron pero no había respuesta, tome su rostro y le di respiración artificial, seguí así hasta que se levanto un poco escupiendo agua

–Ahh no me asustes así de nuevo – dije mas calmada

–Entonces fíjate por donde vas

–Nadie te dijo que te tiraras conmigo – dije en tono de regaño –Además si no sabes nadar para que lo intentas

–¿Iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber que tu si sabias? Aunque no supiera me hubiera metido de igual forma

Baje la mirada un tanto sonrojada que se supone que decía – Raro – murmure sin verlo

Este sonrío y se puso en pie – ¿Y bien? ¿Me perdonaras?

–Sigues con eso ya dije que..

–Lo siento

–¿Eh? – lo vi sin entender

–No quería que entendieras todo así, prometo explicarte todo pero regresando

–Lo juras…

–Si… – levanto su mano derecha – lo juro

–Esta bien – me levante – pero no vuelvas a arrojarte al agua si no sabes nadar

–Te repito que no fue mi culpa – dijo con una gotita

–Como sea mejor…

Me gire a el cuando sentí que todo comenzó a ir lento lo vi y de repente vi algo que se echo contra el llevándose varios árboles de por medio la creatura se quito de el y retrocedió mientras gruñía

–Un hombre lobo… – dije acercándome a hitsuaya–kun – estas bien..

–Si.. pero.. – mire a la creatura que tenia frente a mi, era mas grande de lo normal – esto es ilógico ¡que rayos eres!

–Como que, que es, no lo ves es otro de esos hombres lobo

–Lo se pero… solo pueden transformarse cuando hay luna llena…

–Mire el cielo y no había luna – Pero entonces como…

–Que rayos esta pasando, quien rayos eres!

–T..te… matare… – dijo entre gruñidos

–Hablo… en ese estado… – me levante aun mas confundido

–Esa voz… – me quede atenta a la creatura

–Hinamori… quítate del camino… –siguió gruñendo la creatura

–No puede ser…

–¿Lo conoces? – la vi sin entender

–Ku… kurosaki–san…

No podía ser cierto, ahora el… el ¿era también un hombre lobo? ¿Estaba bajo las órdenes de mi padre?

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Iossss aquí un capitulo corto xD rayos se acabaron las vacaciones que decir espero sus comentarios y como dije es una historia de vampiros sin mucha logica ya veran después tal vez se complique solo les dire una cosa tiren a la basura todo lo que saben de vampiros que lo mas probable es que yo no lo sepa jaja bueno eso es todo que creen aun les tengo un par de sorpresas bajo la manga de hecho... 1...2...3...4...5 mas o menos 5 mas jaja pero con mas revelaciones wii

Atte. Shiro–chappy

(La unica y original Shiro's part)

P.D. me alegra ver que sirvo para hacer ichiruki jeje hice un regalo para chappy y a todos les extraño que fuera mio xD pero ahora se que no soy un fracaso para eso y si alguna ichirukista me lee y no se a leido el fic que le hice a chappy pues si quiere lealo n__n aunque usualmente se leen todos los de chappy y luego los mios ¬¬ es broma xD bye bye

Reviews onegai ;_;


End file.
